Einfache
by Winter Bells
Summary: Shikamaru adalah Shikamaru. Ia tak romantis, Temari tahu itu. Tapi satu yang istimewa, ia mencintai pasangannya dengan sederhana. Oneshot. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer**: Seluruh karakter Naruto adalah kepunyaan **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya hanya meminjamnya tanpa maksud untuk meraup keuntungan.

**Warning**: Canon, future fic, maybe OOC, Typo(s), miss-typo(s).

.

Dislike? Please, don't read =))

You have been warned.

Saling menghargai satu sama lain, itu indah lho!

Mari kita budayakan :)

.

a ShikaTema fanfic

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Einfache<strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Sore ini langit bermuram durja. Tampak dari gumpalan-gumpalan kapas di atas sana berkerumun. Warnanya telah menjelma menjadi abu-abu kehitaman. Suara menggelegar terdengar bertautan dari sisi sebelah sana, ke sebelah lainnya. Penduduk Konoha lebih memilih sedia payung sebelum hujan, yaitu bergerombolan masuk ke dalam rumah agar kelak tak menyesal. Sama seperti wanita satu ini. Ia tengah terduduk manis di sofa putih dekat jendela. Di tangannya telah hadir secangkir coklat panas yang siap diserbu. Ia terlihat memakai pakaian cukup tebal, mungkin dikarenakan suhu udara mulai menggelitik lapisan epidermis kulitnya. Rambut emasnya tampak basah, sepertinya baru saja membersihkan diri. Sesekali ia menghempaskan permukaan coklat panas tersebut dengan angin yang keluar dari katup mulutnya, kemudian siap untuk diseruput.<p>

Matanya sejurus keluar jendela, menyorot pagar rumah yang kosong. Mana tahu seseorang datang mendatangi rumahnya. Kedua bola matanya sesekali berpaling menatap jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, mulai merasa was-was kenapa pemuda itu belum juga tampak batang hidungnya.

Temari tersenyum kala matanya menangkap siluet seorang pria dengan kuciran di belakang rambutnya tengah membuka pagar yang tertutup. Perlahan pemuda itu berjalan menapaki jalan menuju pintu depan rumah.

"_Tadaima_," sahutnya saat pintu terdorong ke dalam.

"_Okaeri_," Temari menyunggingkan bibir dan beranjak dari sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Ia tampak heran mengapa rambut pria itu basah, apakah hujan? Sepengetahuannya hujan belum turun. "Kau kehujanan?" tanya wanita berambut kucir empat ini saat ia mulai membuka rompi hijau yang dipakai pria berambut nanas tersebut. Pria itu hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan wanita yang ia cintai itu membuka perlahan rompi yang ia pakai.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. "Sepertinya tempat aku bertugas tadi, lebih dulu kedatangan tamu dari atas,"

Wanita yang berada di depannya tersenyum tipis. "Kau pulang telat, sepertinya banyak kerjaan. Lebih baik segera mandi, nanti bisa kedinginan." sarannya sembari mengambil secangkir coklat panas tadi yang ia letakkan di meja, lalu meneguknya.

"Tidak," Pria itu berjalan menuju meja dengan gundukan gulungan-gulungan perkamen di tangannya. "Aku masih punya banyak tugas," Ia lalu terduduk di lantai dan memasukkan kedua kaki ke dalam lorong meja.

Hah, entahlah. Temari hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemuda itu. Pemandangan ini bukan hal yang tabu baginya. Semenjak ia memutuskan pergi dari Suna dan menetap di Konoha dengan alasan mengikut kemana suaminya pergi, Shikamaru tak pernah terlihat romantis. Jujur, sewaktu pacaran saja tak ada kata-kata romantis yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu—tunggu dulu, bukannya lebih banyak bertengkar? Pikirnya. Dan semenjak mereka menikah, pertengkaran nyaris tak ada. Hanya sebuah hubungan keluarga yang datar. Tapi Temari tahuu, sebenarnya Shikamaru mencintainya dengan sangat.

Wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu bergegas menuju ke belakang. Sedangkan sang pria mulai membuka satu per satu perkamen yang memusingkan kepala. Shikamaru memanglah tipe pria yang malas, walaupun begitu, tak pernah ia melalaikan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang ninja. Shika mulai mengambil kuas lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam wadah tinta dan mulai mengukir rangkaian kata di atas kanvas putih.

Mata Shikamaru tampak berputar ke arah samping atas saat melihat seorang wanita tengah berdiri membawa secangkir coklat hangat—kesukaannya dan handuk biru kecil. Temari meletakkan gelas tersebut di samping pemuda itu dan ia mulai membilas pelan rambut suaminya dengan handuk di tangannya. Tak ingin sang istri kecewa, Shika langsung meraih cangkir itu dan meneguknya sedikit—lalu di letakkan di tempatnya kembali.

Melihat peluh mengucur deras di kening Shika, Temari lalu menggeser handuk yang ada di kepala Shika ke kening itu, lalu mengelapnya pelan. "Terima kasih," ucap Shika. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan terduduk di sebelah Shika.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat lelah. Beristirahatlah dulu," ujar Temari pelan sambil memperhatikan gulungan perkamen yang memenuhi permukaan meja.

"Tidak. Ini harus diserahkan besok ke Naru—maksudku, Hokage," Shikamaru belumlah terbiasa memanggil kawan sejak kecilnya itu dengan sebutan Hokage. Walau begitu, Naruto malah meminta Shika untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hokage, melainkan nama panggilannya sehari-hari.

Temari tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat mulut Shika terbuka karena menguap. Uapan yang lebar sehingga Temari langsung menjulurkan jari telunjuknya menutupi mulut itu, "awas, nanti lalat bisa masuk," candanya berusaha memecah keheningan yang ia rasa sedari tadi. Shikamaru tertawa lepas dan tiba-tiba menggigit pelan jari istrinya itu dengan bibir. Temari merespon dengan tertawa geli. Ah, terkadang Shikamaru bisa bersikap konyol seperti ini. Dan itulah yang ia suka dari pemuda ini. Sederhana, tanpa harus romantis yang dibuat-buat. Temari lalu menarik tangannya dari gigitan Shika.

Dan ah, betapa terkejutnya ia saat tangan itu tak sengaja menyenggol cangkir berisikan coklat hangat yang berhasil mengotori permukaan perkamen yang telah penuh tulisan. Spontan mata Shika bergeser menatap perkamen yang telah susah payah ia kerjakan semalam sampai-sampai harus bergadang.

"S-Shika, maafkan aku!" Temari langsung menjauhkan cangkir yang telah tumpah itu. Mengangkat perkamen yang telah kotor tersebut. Ah, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tingkah ceroboh yang ia lakukan barusan. Bukannya ia membantu, malah tambah menyusahkan pria tersebut. Oh Tuhan! Andaikan ia sedang memegang pisau, ia rela menyayat tangannya. Melihat pria itu hanya tersenyum, ia tambah merasa bersalah. Memang, selama ini, Shikamaru tak pernah memarahinya dengan segala kesalahan yang telah ia buat. Shika hanya memberi saran agar tak melakukan kecerobohan lagi.

"Sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan perkamen menyusahkan itu," Shikamaru tersenyum seraya memegang tangan sang istri yang juga terkotori coklat hangat, "tanganmu tak apa?" Oh Tuhan, bukannya pria itu memarahiku, malah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku—batin Temari. Temari menarik tangannya dari pegangan Shika. Tanpa basa-basi ia meraih kuas yang lain lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam tinta dan mengambil perkamen baru. Kemudian mulai menyalin tulisan yang mirip dengan isi perkamen yang barusan ia kotori. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Tema?" bingung Shika.

Temari hanya terdiam. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya. Pasti sebentar lagi—ah, seperti apa yang ia pikirkan. "Sudah, tak usah dikerjakan!" Shika membentak dan langsung meraih kuas yang dipegang Temari. "Ini salahku karena menyerakkan semua perkamen di atas meja. Mungkin ini teguran," ujar Shika berusaha membuat sang istri agar tak terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Temari menundukkan kepala, dan tak berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya. Lalu Shika mengangkat dagunya hingga kedua wajah itu saling menatap, "Sudah tak usah bersedih. Lebih baik sekarang kau masakkan makanan yang enak untukku. Sebentar lagi kan makan malam," Shika tersenyum seraya mencubit pelan pipi _tembem_ Temari. Membuat sang lawan jenis menyunggingkan bibir. Ternyata kesalahan tak sepenuhnya mengundang pengaruh negatif, karena ia merasakan positifnya, yaitu Shika bersikap aneh seperti ini. Kenapa aneh? Karena tak seperti biasanya yang begitu malas dan tak pedulian.

"Baiklah, _lazy boy_," gurau Temari sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur. Shika terus menatap wanita itu sampai ia benar-benar hilang dari tatapannya. Entahlah, ia senang melihat wanita itu berjalan, seperti model mungkin? Ah, apa yang ia pikirkan, setelah itu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

* * *

><p>"Hei, <em>lazy boy<em>, haruskah kau terus memaksakan diri untuk bekerja? Istirahatlah," sahut Temari dari ambang pintu dapur. Lalu berjalan pelan menjemput pria yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Sebentar lagi," balas Shika tanpa menatap sedikitpun ke arah wanita itu. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi Temari tak bisa membiarkan pria itu bekerja berjam-jam tanpa istirahat, ia menangkap jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan makanan untuk makan malam tak tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Ayolah, makan malammu bisa dingin," Temari meraih tangan kiri sang suami dan menarik-nariknya pelan.

"SEBENTAR!" teriak Shika dengan volume suara tinggi. Sepertinya kelelahan yang ia rasa sudah mencapai puncak, dan apabila diganggu, maka akan menjelma menjadi emosi. Shika lelah, Temari tau itu. Dan ia salah karena menganggu pria yang paling ia cintai itu. Hatinya tergoncang hebat saat Shika membentaknya dengan keras. Tak pernah pria itu berkelakuan seperti itu. Temari langsung melepas tangannya dari lengan Shika dan berjalan lemas menuju meja makan.

"M-maaf," ucap Temari dengan nada pelan saat sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Shika. Shika berhenti sejenak, memutar bola matanya menatap Temari yang berjalan lesu. Ah, betapa jahatnya ia telah melukai hati wanita itu. Ia begitu lelah sampai-sampai tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Shika lalu bangkit dan berjalan membuntuti sang lawan jenis.

Ia mendengus kesal saat melihat wanita berambut emas itu menyantap makanan di meja seorang diri. Kesal bukan pada Temari, namun kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang telah melukai kakak dari Gaara itu.

Saat Temari menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba sendok itu disambar dari belakang oleh bibir-bibir Shika. "Hhmm… enak," bisik Shika sembari melingkari tangannya di leher sang istri dari belakang. "Boleh minta sepiring?" pintanya. Dengan tersenyum Temari meraih piring terdekatnya dan mulai mengisinya dengan nasi dan beberapa lauk.

"Duduklah. Tak mungkin kau makan dalam pose seperti ini, bukan?" sahut Temari seraya meletakkan piring tersebut di sebelahnya. Shika lalu menarik kursi di sebelah Temari dan mulai melahap makanannya. Yah, walau pekerjaannya belum selesai, tapi ia tetap tak tega melihat wanita ini makan sendirian. Apalagi ia baru saja melukai hati kecilnya.

"Hei—"

"Sshuussh...," potong Temari, "makan tidak boleh sambil bicara," lanjutnya sambil menyuap sesendok nasi beserta lauk.

Shika tersenyum melihatnya, "bukankah kau baru saja berbicara?" godanya. Itu disambut tawa kecil dari sang istri. "Nah, itu lebih parah, makan sambil tertawa,"

Entahlah, ucapan dari pria berambut nanas itu baginya menyambut tawa. Memang sederhana, tapi menggelitik hatinya. "Sudahlah, kau hampir saja membuatku tersedak," ucapnya sambil meraih segelas air putih di sebelahnya.

"Aduh, nona kecilku tersedak, ya? Sini kubantu," goda Shika lagi seraya membantu tangan Temari memasukkan air ke dalam mulutnya. Temari tampak memberi perlawanan.

"Shika, sudahlah. Kau seperti anak kecil," balasnya dengan tertawa. Ah, ternyata pria ini bisa bersikap romantis juga—batin Temari. Walau itu sedikit menggelitik hatinya, mengingat Shika tak pernah seperti ini. Rasanya, masih tabu.

"Hei, aku minta maaf—"

"—Tidak, Shika. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku salah, dan kau wajar memarahiku. Hei, marahlah padaku bila aku berbuat salah, oke?" wanita itu tersenyum.

Shika hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya. Menatap lebih dalam wanita itu. Huh, entah mengapa seluruh beban yang ia pikul menjadi ringan sejenak. Temari, hanya wanita itu yang membuatnya nyaman. Dan ia berusaha tak takut pada istrinya seperti apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya.

.

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya selesai!" Shika merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Mendengus dengan sangat-sangatnya. Rasanya tulangnya telah hancur berkeping-keping.<p>

"Kau telah bekerja keras, pahlawanku," goda Temari yang sedari tadi menemani sang suami bekerja. Tak terasa hampir tengah malam. Tapi Shika tak terlalu merasakan capek karena Temari terus berada di sisinya. Ia tak tau bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih, hanya kalimat sederhana yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya singkat. Huh, walau ucapan itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang dilakukan Temari, tapi bagi Temari itu sudah cukup. Begitulah Shika, bersikap apa adanya. Sederhana.

Temari yang duduk di sebelah Shika, membaringkan suaminya itu ke pangkuannya. Membelai rambut nanas itu. Mengelus keningnya dan berharap bisa berbagi beban pekerjaan bersama-sama. "Aku belum mandi lho. Aku bau," gurau Shika sambil menikmati elusan dari sang istri.

"Kalau begitu, aku menyukai baumu," balas Temari seraya memberi pijatan di kening Shika.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa seromantis yang kau ingin—"

"Shuuussh…" Temari mengatup mulut Shika menggunakan jari telunjuknya, "bagiku, sikap apa adanya dirimu, lebih dari romantis," Dan ucapan itu langsung mengundang senyuman di bibir Shika.

Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan gadis pasir ini. Masih teringat saat awal-awal mereka bertemu, hanya ada perdebatan, pertengkaran, dan adu mulut. Bahkan tak ada keromantisan saat mereka berpacaran. Entahlah, dan itu semua ternyata dapat menumbuhkan cinta.

"Sekarang, tutup matamu. Biarkan angin malam membawamu ke alam mimpi." bisik Temari sambil terus memijat suaminya itu. Shika hanya menurut dan mengatup kedua matanya. Berdua mereka ditemani suara hempasan air hujan di atas seng.

"Hei, aku belum mandi."

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur. Nanti bisa masuk angin," saran Temari mengingat hari sudah larut dan hujan turun lebat.

"Tidak. Akan terasa hangat bila mandi berdua," goda Shika lagi. "Auucchh! Sakit Temari," rintih Shika saat ia merasakan cubitan pelan di perut sampingnya.

"Terserahmu saja," sambut Temari dengan senyum lebar. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau akan bangun kesiangan,"

.

.

**E N D**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wew, selesai juga fiksi ini. Kayaknya Shika di sini OOC ya? Gomen, saya udah berusaha buat dia se-IC mungkin dan tampaknya gagal. #tendang

Maaf apabila masih banyak yang kurang menurut readers. =)) / Hanya sebuah fic santai tanpa konflik yang berarti. Entah kenapa suka yang kayak gini. :D

Err… bisa dibilang ini prekuel dari fic yang berjudul 'Terima Kasih' XD

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca :))

Akhir kata, boleh minta reviewnya, minna? =))

Salam,

**arui**


End file.
